


Touch

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria - Freeform, Caryl lovin', DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, F/M, Lower plot fun, Smut, ge, older fic from 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: Caryl story. Daryl makes a move, with very few words;) Low plot early smut.





	1. Chapter 1

_**I wrote this a long time ago (August 2015) and I just forgot to bring it over from FF.net. It's smutty and low plot Caryl and it's probably going to read differently than my newer stuff because it's from a long time ago:) Just FYI. Enjoy! Teagan xoxo** _

_**################################################################################** _

_**Chapter One** _

 

Carol had been laying on the couch, relaxing for the first time in weeks. Alexandria had taken a lot of getting used to, but she finally felt comfortable enough to lay around and read a book. The rest of the group was out, and since Carol had been working so hard for the last week, Rick said she should get the house to herself for a few hours. She thanked him with a big hug and gathered some good books and iced tea. She threw on some sweat pants and a men's undershirt to get the most out of her relaxation. Daryl was home, but he was sleeping upstairs after just getting back from a long run with Aaron. She stretched out on her belly and opened the book. She rested her head on her arm and turned her head to the side to read a book she remembered from the old world. She enjoyed the book for a while, but with the house so quiet she quickly drifted off.

Daryl was dying of thirst after an hour in bed and crept downstairs to get some water. Carol was supposed to be having alone time, but he needed a drink badly. He got to the bottom of the stairs and didn't see or hear her, so he made his way to the kitchen.

On the way back he heard a soft moan and looked over the back of the couch. She was stretched out with a book dangling from her hand over the side of the side of the couch. She had one leg pulled up and open almost falling off the edge of the couch as well. Her undershirt had crept up her back a few inches, and smooth, pale skin was exposed to his eyes. Her head was resting on her arm, and out of nowhere, she let out another short, quiet moan.

He couldn't help wondering what the moaning was about. Daryl wanted to touch her but couldn't find a good reason/excuse to.

She rolled over onto her back, and he thought he should definitely leave but couldn't move.

She lay on her back with one leg laying against the back of the couch and the other draped off the side of the couch. She opened her eyes with absolutely no warning and jumped at the sight of him looking down at her.

"Daryl!"

She very quickly started smiling; it was only Daryl after all.

"You scared me!"

She laughed but when he just stood still and stunned she began to look quizzical.

"What's the matter?"

He walked around the front of the couch and sat beside her lifting her legs up onto his lap.

She didn't think too much about it at first until she could feel something distinctly hard in his lap. He rested his hands on her thighs, and her breathing slowed but became deeper. She pulled her legs up toward her own body slowly and smoothly before stretching them out across his lap again. Carol was testing the waters to gauge his reaction.

He looked up at the ceiling and tightened his grip on her legs.

She grinned a little and waited. He looked gorgeous in a plain t-shirt and boxers and the heat coming from his obviously hard dick was driving her mad and making her wet.

Daryl trailed his fingers down the leg closest to him all the way to her ankle and back up.

She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing, but it was difficult. She moved her knees a few inches apart and hoped and prayed he'd get the idea. His hands on her legs was driving her crazy.

Daryl had to make sure she was OK with this. He moved his hand up above her knee, she didn't open her eyes, but she did lick her lips.

His fingertips then ghosted over her stomach, and she didn't react negatively at all. He couldn't believe his luck, but he refused to say a word for fear of breaking the spell.

His hand moved just under the hem of her shirt, and she didn't object. She did open her eyes and looked at him with fire behind her stare. She felt so hot inside and needed this to continue with desperation. She had wanted Daryl for so long but had given up ages ago after her flirting had been met with the only awkwardness.

He couldn't fight how much he wanted to touch her, and the weight of her legs over his crotch was providing an ache inside him only she could satisfy.

His fingers grazed the soft skin of her lower belly, and she sighed allowing her legs to fall open just a little more on his lap.

His dick was starting to throb beneath her legs, but he was most focused on making her feel good.

He drifted his hand back to her knee and slowly worked his way closer to the top of her thigh. She went from finding it impossible to look him in the eyes to staring right at his face trying to telepathically beg him not to stop.

He was nearly there, and they both began to breathe heavy, and her knees moved even further apart. She was trying not to, but she moaned despite herself, and it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. His thumb finally made it to the apex of her legs and rubbed swiftly over her clit through the layers of fabric, and her head rolled back, and her eyes shut tight.

"Carol! Sorry, I know you have the house to yourself, but we need something from the kitchen really quick...oh! Daryl, hey."

Maggie ran through to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of ice from the fridge.

Carol pulled her legs back off his lap and sat up as fast as she could, her face flushed with sexual tension. Daryl folded his hands in his lap and sat up straighter waiting for Maggie to leave.

When the front door closed his eyes shot right to her.

She stood up and began to leave the room; she did look back, though, to make sure he was following. She walked up the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom and paused a second for him to catch up.

He stood right behind her and touched her back waiting for her to make a move, he didn't know what she was waiting for, but it was killing him. She walked into the room and closed the door behind them, and he wrapped his hands around her waist, he had always wanted to touch her, and this was a moment he was going to savor.

She made a noise and leaned her head back on his shoulder. His fingers touched her stomach again, and she reached an arm back to grasp a handful of his hair. She whined, and he walked her toward the bed.

They could hear the group coming back in the house, and she groaned but moved quickly to the door to lock it.

"No privacy," she sighed.

He grabbed hold of her again from behind, "Just you then."

He ran his hand up her undershirt and took her breasts in his hands, and she let out a loud panting sound. He teased her nipples and kissed her neck, and she knew she couldn't take much more. She was standing right in front of the bed and without even thinking she leaned over and placed her hands on the bedspread.

Everything began to spin and he needed to get her off, there was no question. They hadn't even discussed it, but it was understood that he needed to make her cum, and fast.

He kept one of her breasts in his hand as he leaned over with her and reached around her front to bring his hand between her legs. He touched her on top of her pants for a minute until she began to moan so loud he knew she was ready. He pulled his hand back and slid it under the waistband of her sweatpants. When he finally reached her pussy, it was dripping wet, and he groaned a deep rumbling sound into her skin. He leaned over enough to tease her wet clit and kissed her lower back. The sensation of his fingers teasing her nipples and clit at the same time made her bend over even further wishing his dick was inside her right now.

She hadn't even realized she needed this so badly until the moment he touched her, and now she was desperate for him.

She raised her hips a few inches and opened her legs wider as she approached her peak.

"Uh...uh...mmmmm...Daryl...don't stop..."

His fingers increased just a little in speed as she closed in on a wet, intense, and explosive orgasm.

He felt pride and relief that she was satisfied by his touch.

She collapsed on the bed for a moment before turning to him with dreamy, sleepy looking eyes.

"What just happened?"

"If you need to ask maybe I should do it again," he grinned.

"Carol? We have some fish here that need to be cleaned. I hate to ask you, but you're the best at this job." Rick hollered through the door.

Carol growled at the constant disturbances.

"It's OK, meet me tonight," he whispered.

She sighed and rearranged her clothes before leaning in to hug Daryl and whisper into his ear. "I'm going to come to your room tonight, be ready for me..." She kissed his neck and left the room.

Daryl took a deep breath and brought his hands to his face in disbelief of what had just taken place. Then his nerves set in for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two** _

Daryl had been amazing, and she hoped she could keep up, it had been forever for her. She soaked in the tub trying not to over think it.

She sank into the hot water and remembered his fingers on her clit and how intense the orgasm had been. She had felt it everywhere, from her toes to the top of her head. She had been so loud and literally couldn't help it. He had complete control of her body with only his hands, and she could only imagine how the sex would be. She still hadn't even touched him, and she couldn't wait to. Her face was flushed already at the thought of him between her legs. She couldn't care who knew, and she didn't want to be silent tonight, but she needed to see how Daryl felt about it first.

She got out of the tub and rubbed gardenia scented lotion over her skin before putting on the only attractive nightdress she had. It was gray silk and knee length. She had snapped it up when they first arrived out of a pile of clothes brought to the house. She had no idea why she felt the need to have it, but she was glad she did now.

When she was quite sure everyone had turned in she began the slow walk down the hall to his room and knocked on the door. She had chickened out and threw her housecoat on top of the nightgown for some coverage.

He opened the door and took hold of her right away; he had been dying as he waited for her. He closed the door behind her; the room was almost black except for a small lamp on the dresser.

She wanted so badly to make him feel even half as good as he had made her feel but in this moment her nerves were getting the best of her. He must have been able to sense it, and he nodded at her, "Just wanna sit for a minute?"

She sank onto the edge of his bed, and he sat behind her thinking maybe she had changed her mind about him.

"Are you OK?" he asked, as he prayed it wasn't what he thought.

"I'm good," she insisted and took a deep breath. They had such a long past together, and she fought to stay present. She never wanted to lose him, and it was a little scary to change things.

He walked over to the dresser and turned the lamp off and then lay back and put his head on the pillow. She sat for a moment in the dark wondering what was going on.

"Don't worry about nothing, OK?" he said, pulling her down into his arms.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating, and it calmed her.

"Don't have to do anything, I'm just glad you're here," he said, squeezing her shoulder.

Neither of them moved for a good five minutes, but then she couldn't stand not to touch him. She ran her hand under the hem of his shirt and over his bare stomach.

The room was dark, but her eyes were adjusting, and she was shivering just slightly from nerves.

"Here," he said standing up and pulling back the covers, "get under there, I'll keep ya warm."

She slid underneath the blanket, and he climbed in next to her. He pulled her so they were face to face on their sides and his forehead dropped against hers. She wanted him even closer, so she wrapped her leg around his waist, and she instantly felt aroused. Being enveloped in his scent all over the sheets was intoxicating.

He moved in to kiss her neck and grabbed her ass with his strong hand pulling her closer to his body. She hadn't expected Daryl to be like this, but she loved it.

She wanted to show him how she felt and she climbed over him and kissed him slow and with all the feeling she had. She moved her tongue gently against his and touched his face. He brought his hands to her shoulders and surrendered all control to her. She could feel him between her thighs, and he was getting hard.

She sat up, briefly resting her weight on his groin, and undid her housecoat pulling it off her shoulders. She looked amazing in some kind of silky thing; he'd never seen anything like it on her.

She looked down at him, and he appeared stunned.

"What's the matter?"

"What the hell are you doing with me? Look at you," he said.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I'm here because I love you, Daryl."

She moved down and kissed him before he felt pressure to respond.

"You don't have to say anything..." she whispered and kissed him again to keep him quiet. She had sprung it on him, and she didn't want an 'I love you' out of obligation.

He ran his hands over the material of her nightgown; she was a dream wrapped in silk.

She found her groove and rolled her hips over his dick and let out a moan even as she tried to hold it in. She needed him naked and pulled him up to get his shirt off. She ran her tongue over his neck and then his chest, she was already getting close to the end from the sensation of him against her heat.

She brought her leg back over his waist to concentrate just on him for a moment.

She touched him through his sweat pants, and he groaned out loud moving his head back on the pillow. She couldn't help feeling a little shocked at the size of him; she just wasn't expecting it. She had never been with a man with a body like this, and it made her nervous.

She pushed his pants off over his hips and took him in her hand and jerked him slow and firm. Daryl tried to hold on, but she was making it difficult not to roll her over and try to take the upper hand.

Be a fuckin' gentleman, Dixon!

He wondered if women like Carol even did blowjobs and then she answered his question.

She had to use her hand and her mouth in unison to take his whole length. It had been so long, but she got into it quickly. She never enjoyed this before and was surprised by how much she loved it with him. He began to groan and repeated her name over and over again under his breath. She absolutely loved it. She was on her knees next to him, and before she could process it, he was touching her under her dress.

Daryl was moaning and now running his fingertips up and down her center through her panties. She started to pant and then he trailed his fingers down her inner thigh pulling her legs toward his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, honestly confused.

"Come here," he growled and pulled her leg over his face.

"Wait...wait, wait...what?" she stuttered.

"It's OK if you don't want me to," he said, waiting for her to decide for sure.

"Want you to what? What's happening?" Carol did have an idea, to be honest, but this was new, and she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

He kissed her inner thigh right next to her panties and lay his lips on the material of her underwear, and she squirmed a little from surprise.

"This," he answered, "I wanna taste you."

She couldn't make any intelligible sense as he continued to run his tongue over her skin.

She could feel his hot breath against her underwear, and she moaned dropping her head to his belly.

"Want me to stop?" he asked.

"Mmmm...Jesus!"

"Can I take that as a no?"

She reached down and took hold of his dick and continued to blow him and he moaned against her between her legs.

She was going to lose her mind.

He pulled the underwear out of his way and licked her lips, and she hissed before taking him further in her mouth. This was insane, she was trying desperately to make him feel good, but she couldn't think straight with what he was doing to her.

From this angle, his mouth, almost exclusively, ran over her clit and she was sure she was almost done. His hands lay firmly on her thighs on either side of his face she loved the sensation of him holding her legs apart.

His mouth increased in speed and intensity, and he pulled her down over his face to enter her with the tip of his tongue, and she screamed out loud.

"Jesus! Daryl, Fuck!...Oh my God!"

She had never felt anything like it, and she thought her heart might stop. He moaned against her flesh and held her tight to his mouth as a second orgasm rolled over her leaving her weak and breathless. The vibration of his mouth against her pussy was like nothing she even imagined was possible.

She collapsed next to him on the bed and lay her arms across her face still trying to steady her breathing.

"So, you like that?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Pffft!" She had no words for that question, and he was clearly trying to be cute and totally succeeding.

"I'm sorry, I bet everyone heard that," she said a little humiliated to be screaming in a house full of people.

He snuggled up to her, and she sighed heavily after a minute or two of catching her breath.

"Be loud as you like," he laughed, "I don't care who knows...do you?"

"Of course not," she answered.

He felt relief at her answer and smiled.

"I was going to come in here and repay you for yesterday, but you just added to my tab."

"Don't be ridiculous! You don't owe me nothin', got it? I love you too ya know," he said, in a suddenly serious tone.

"OK," she whispered, "Is it alright that I still want more though?"

"Fine by me," he said, kissing her forehead.

She slid her panties off and tossed them on the floor before moving her leg over his body. When she settled on top of him, he let out a loud groan, "Fuck me! Carol, you're so wet. God damn it, that's nice!" He grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her down as his hips rose up to meet her.

She pulled her nightgown up over her head, and his eyes went wide.

"Come here," he growled taking her in his arms.

She decided to tease him just a little first rolling her hips over and over and rubbing her hot pussy against his dick until he begged.

"You're killin' me, Carol. Please...put me outta my misery!"

She grinned and then remembered his formidable size, but this was no time to tense up. She lined up with him and reached down to take hold as she slid down slowly over him.

She stopped briefly to breathe slower.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just gotta go slow," she answered.

It took a minute, but she got there.

He was glad she was on top, she had to control this, he'd probably go too hard right now.

She moved slow and leaned down to kiss him again. She needed time to get moving faster, but when she did, she pushed him right over the edge.

"Carol...damn!" He made mostly sounds, and she knew he was enjoying it.

Carol felt stretched and a slight burn but it felt amazing, and she whined as her breath caught in her throat. It was intense, but she never wanted it to stop, she felt addicted to him.

She found a rhythm that worked, and he was cumming in no time clinging to her and spewing blasphemy and profanity like a naughty heathen.

In the morning she looked over, and he was sleeping peacefully. She cursed her bladder and had to go to the bathroom but didn't want to get up. She slipped her nightdress on and her housecoat before walking out into the hall.

Someone was already in there, which in a house of so many people was not uncommon. She waited, leaning against the wall and let her mind wander back to last night.

Maggie walked out a minute later and was trying with everything she had not to smile.

"What?" Carol asked, knowing darn well what but still feeling awkward.

"I'm sorry. I think it's awesome, Carol."

Carol gave up and smiled back, "Pretty loud, huh? Sorry."

"Never had Daryl pegged for the kind of man to make a woman scream like that," she added, turning to walk away with a wink.

"He's full of surprises," she countered and shook her head. Carol looked forward to a day full of smirking from her housemates and maybe another long night of amazing sex;)


End file.
